Olive You
by Mythia-san
Summary: "...I like you, Boris." "..." "...I really like you?" "Be honest." "...Olive you!" "...Olive?" BorisXAlice


**Mia: This is a one-chapter thing BorisXAlice. It's the Cheshire Cat Waltz! I actually read the manga, and eventually fell in love! Who am I kidding? I loved it the moment I saw the cover!**

**IN CLOVERLAND!**

**Welp, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olive You<strong>

Alice came to the meeting in the Clover Tower, with all of the Role Holders inside. She had worn the black dress Boris picked out for her, but she wasn't feeling much. Why?

Boris wasn't talking to her.

After the times before in the country of Hearts, Alice lived in the Amusement Park. Boris would always tease her and play around, frolicking and following her. He had reminded her of Dinah, how she would do that. When Alice would cry, Boris would lick her tears. When she couldn't bear Gowland's violin music, Boris would save her.

At the same time, though...Alice would care for Boris when he was hurt. Whenever he'd sneak off to the Heart Castle, he would get hurt. One time, Ace had swiped at him, and he sided in the Clock Tower in Alice's care.

But when Alice slept in her room one day, she woke up in the country of Clover. In the Joker forest, with arrows and doors everywhere. There, she met a mouse boy named Pierce, and ran away from the sense of Ace. Ace then took her on an 'adventure,' and Alice was saved by Elliot. It turned out that the mansion was in Cloverland as well, but to her dismay, the amusement park was left behind.

Alice gulped, as the memories she had in Cloverland dashed to her.

She then resided in the Hatter Mansion. The twins were adults, to her surprise. When she woke up the day after, her head was on Boris' chest. How did it get there, she didn't know, but...at least Boris was there. She knew that she'd be all right, though she'd miss Gowland and the Amusement Park.

There were several times where Boris would jump fast in romance at her, and so Alice didn't like that. She would always back away from him then, because she was falling for him. She of course couldn't have that...not when it hurt too much...

Then, when he had kissed her several times, he left her in the dust. Alice hadn't seen him, and now that she did, he didn't even look at her. He didn't speak to her, he avoided her.

Just like her ex, huh?

Then, Alice broke into tears.

"Alice!" many of the role holders exclaimed in unison. Peter was the first to hug her. The foreigner could do something about it, but she didn't. She just wept in his arms, burying her face deep into the White Rabbit's chest.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Gray asked worriedly. Alice choked on her words, and pushed Peter away. She sniffed and wiped her tears rashly, as she fled from the room.

Blood curtly spoke, "It seems that someone hurt her feelings." He turned to the Cheshire Cat, and everyone in the room followed his piercing gaze. Boris blinked, and slowly lifted his head up.

He looked at the recently opened door, where Alice left just a moment ago. "Alice..." he sadly mumbled.

"I think that an apology won't cut it!" Ace spoke, grinning. "I guess I have my chance! I only came for Alice, so see you later!" He waved goodbye, and skipped out of the room.

Boris twitched at this. "What did the cat do?" Vivaldi questioned sternly. "We do not find Alice's tears of sadness amusing."

"Uh, excuse me," Gray cut in, "but the meeting's still ongoing. You may speak of the matter afterwards."

"Shut up, Gray!" the twins in adult form snapped. "Boris, you dumbhead! You hurt Onee-san's feelings!"

"We demand an explanation!" Vivaldi screeched.

Elliot and Blood turned to Boris, who was missing. Blood smirked. "He mustn't waste his time, or else she's mine. The clock's ticking..."

* * *

><p>"Ne, Alice!" Ace called out her name as he ran through the halls. He then stopped, and thought of a plan. "That might work." He walked out to a door, onto a balcony. There, he gazed emptily at the stars, smiling a bit.<p>

"Oh, Alice," he mumbled dreamily. "You make everyone's clocks tick faster. No one can do that better than you." The night sky blanketed over Wonderland, with small holes in it to reveal some sunlight. They twinkled as the blanket shifted from side to side.

Then, a door slowly opened. "A-Ace?!" Alice choked. Ace, who turned his head back, smiled at the company.

"Your tears...even though you look pretty in any way, I just might hate that expression the most," Ace commented, as he held onto her hand. Alice flinched, but didn't struggle. "Maybe you should gaze at the stars. They're really soothing."

The outsider reluctantly lifted her head to the sky, her eyes slowly drying. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah...I guess," Alice agreed quietly. She leaned out of the balcony, wishing to jump and fly up there. Ace's warm hand still held her's, as he pulled her close. "Ace..."

Ace smiled. "You're acting strange..." the foreigner mumbled. His red orbs trailed to the sky, his other hand stroking her chestnut brown hair.

"I am?" he questioned. "Hmn, I guess I am." He lifted Alice's head up, who still looked distant. He frowned at this, clearly not getting anywhere in Alice's heart. "Ne, Alice?"

Alice's eyes paid attention to him. "I could get you out of this mess, you know," he purred into her ear, his breath warm onto her skin. Alice's eyes widened at his words.

"You could?"

"Follow me, Alice~" He had let go of her, and walked inside. Alice followed behind him, sighing. _Why am I following him?_ Alice thought questionably to herself. _It's as though I'm attracted to him..._

They walked silently through the halls, and Ace sharply took a left turn into a room. Alice trailed behind, and gasped. "What's this?"

"They're doors on the walls!" Ace told her, grinning. "Just think, Alice, and you'll be there."

Alice thought, and asked, "Even..._out_ of Wonderland?"

Ace paused at her question. "I wouldn't want you to, but yeah," he sadly responded, his eyes wavered.

The brunette slowly made her way to the door. Her lips were sealed shut, her eyes lowered at the knob. She thought of her sister, Lorina, and how she must be feeling. _Does she miss me? Will I still be accepted?_

Alice's tears filled to the brim, as she twisted the knob. "ALICE!" a voice screamed. Just as she pushed the door open, arms pulled her away, slamming the door shut.

The voice echoed in her mind, as she widened her eyes to circles. "...Boris!?"

Boris turned her body around, so that they faced each other. "What were you thinking!? You could've left Wonderland!" Ace, grinning at the sidelines, decided to play the antagonist.

"Hey hey Kitty," he sang, "did you know that Alice really wanted to leave this world all along?" Boris paused, and turned to the knight.

"What makes you think that?"

"You were worried about her, that she'd left already," Ace said, twirling his sword. "You know, no one should stop her. She'd just hate you more." He swung the sword at Boris, who dodged in the nick of time.

Boris, looking over at Alice, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Now, forgive me Alice because what I'm about to do will startle you a bit," he said, which made Alice curious.

"Wha-?" Suddenly, the Cheshire Cat slammed his lips onto her's, and he opened a door. The two passed through and shut the door behind them before the knight could enter.

* * *

><p>The two breathed heavily, and Alice looked at her surroundings. "Am I in my room?" she asked between pants.<p>

"Yeah," Boris answered. Alice then really took a good look at him.

"Why'd you save me?" Alice inquired. "I thought that you hated me." The words were forced and hard to say to Boris' shock, as she fell limp on the ground, clutching her black skirt. "I even thought that you'd compliment my dress."

She lowered her gaze to the floor, as Boris processed her words. "So you don't hate me?"

"I never did!" Alice exclaimed. "I just didn't want to rush into things..." Boris smiled to his relief.

"Hey, about that kiss. I did that in hopes that your mind would go blank so I can get us here," the pinkhead explained. "Now I know that you can't think of anything when I kiss you."

"S-Shut up!" Alice stuttered, slapping his shoe.

"So...what are your feelings toward me?" Boris asked.

Alice paused, thinking wildly of her mixed feelings toward him. "Uh...well...I like you, Boris," she tested out, but the both of them knew that that didn't sound right at all. "I...really like you?"

"Be honest."

The outsider held her breath. The silence was overwhelming, as she blurted out, "Olive you, Boris!"

Boris did a double take at that. "...Olive?"

"I can't say it, okay?!"

Boris then chuckled. "H-Hey! What's so funny!?"

"You're too cute!" Boris exclaimed, which made the brunette blush.

"D-Don't say such careless things!" she lightly scolded him, embracing her knees. Boris crouched down in front of her, and patted her head.

"Hit me with those teal eyes," he teasingly said. She lifted her head up, and to her surprise, her lips felt warm. All she saw was pink hair, and she closed her eyes. The lip-lock was short but sweet, and their foreheads touched. "Your face is really red."

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Alice mumbled, catching her breath. Boris smiled, and pecked her nose.

"Hey Alice."

"What?"

"Olive you too." And with that, they sat on Alice's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia: I'm sorry that this was short! I'll try to do longer ones next time!<br>**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
